


成舟

by 金汤城 (Kuenyo)



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuenyo/pseuds/%E9%87%91%E6%B1%A4%E5%9F%8E
Summary: 照例全是私设和极恶趣味，不过这次我心血来潮，决定把这句放到末尾。我特别喜欢库洛卡斯大夫，理由有二：一，他医术过硬；二，他有非常好的幽默感，论日式搞笑的话，是拔尖之装傻役。写完的时候刚好网购的啤酒送到了，还没喝。希望好喝。
Relationships: Shanks/Buggy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	成舟

库洛卡斯大夫坐在椅子上，面前摊着那本厚厚的病历。他正通过擦拭眼镜享受短暂的歇息。首先清理镜片，小心翼翼地抹去均匀分布的尘埃，接着是鼻托，将海水与汗液染出的铜绿毫不留情地驱除。镜腿也稍加擦拭后，他自宽厚突出的唇中放出一声轻笑，满意地重新戴上眼镜——干净的镜腿长驱直入耳后的感触令人欣慰——准备继续自己的研究。他稍微有些疲惫，但思绪仍然活跃。

他的专属船医室里只有他和船上的唯二的见习生之一巴基，后者横陈在那道帘子投下的阴影中，紧贴着墙熟睡。这充斥着吼出来的医嘱的房间常客只有一个：哥尔·D·罗杰。正处壮年的一船之长，病历的主人，害了不治之症，需要每天捉过来诊察一次，以调整镇痛方案和其他一系列方案的细节。此人依从性之差有如实力之强大。如果打了一场值得称道的恶仗，或者开了一回消耗完船上所有酒类的宴会后，这房间也都会迎来几个伤员病号。痛楚乘着飞沫和呲牙咧嘴的惨叫刻在墙上，满满当当。

（罗杰经常在库洛卡斯大夫面前哈哈大笑，说他简直要把原本的那位船医兄弟负责的“坏勾当”都给包揽了，语调饱含戏谑和酒精造成的微妙失真，让人一听就明白这是位怎样可恶的病人。他除了这点之外的所有特质皆与病人的身份无关，也因此很受库洛卡斯大夫喜爱、信任。）

库洛卡斯大夫从抽屉中拿出一张纸，用羽毛笔蘸了墨水，却感觉无从下手。这情况多少算得上罕见。他于是伸展起自己的臂膀，试图放松肌肉。在将头后仰至某个可观的角度时，他看见钟表的指针直直地垂落在表盘的正下方，这就十二点了，一天中首个交班时刻。他认为今晚的守夜员，无论是船头的、船尾的还是瞭望台上的，偷些懒也都无妨。

他旋即把纸放回了抽屉，继续投身进余命的拟合与分析中。此时，淡漠的潮声中混杂进一句微弱的人声。有人叫他。

“库洛卡斯先生。”

阴影动了。库洛卡斯大夫应了一声，合上病历，站起身走到那张放置于船医室一角的大床边，用一只手将帘子拉开。“小子，”他的动作不紧不慢，好像想通过这种方式传达不必担心之讯号似的，“睡醒了？”

“库洛卡斯先生，我好口渴。”巴基说，仍然埋在软和的白被里，只露出病恹恹的头。库洛卡斯大夫觉得，巴基是自己认识的所有孩子中最好玩的那个。他才十四岁不到，堪堪处于思春期，活泼得过分，按过时的学说，属于典型的胆汁质人，又与恶魔作了交易，获得了斩不死的身躯，几乎失去了上这里来的所有理由。只是凡事皆有例外，天黑之前他身体内部突发不适，在私人吊床上结了一会儿茧仍不见好，因此才会埋在这张奢侈的白被中。对库洛卡斯大夫来说，他单是长相——小丑的圆鼻子，微微下垂的眼角，被一层带细绒的亮色皮肤蒙住、格外活跃的口轮匝肌——就足以催动自己逗乐的欲望。不过，这些地方现在眼看着都泛起了危险的潮红，库洛卡斯大夫的脑中有什么东西发话了。那并非迄今为止接受过的医学伦理教育，而是另一种朴素的观念，敲打着让他赶紧把这些不恰当的想法抛到九霄云外，并快快做点好事。他照做了。

巴基将双臂从被子里抽出，随后坐起来接过杯子，小口小口地喝。不这样的话，他很容易同时烫到舌头和鼻子。

他放下杯子时，里头的水剩下深度大约半根拇指长的一层。“我稍微好了一点。”

“当真？”

“当真呀。”

“加了特效药。”库洛卡斯大夫漫不经心地看向一边。

巴基抬起头，那张脸因些微的感动而紧绷起来，透出在发烧的间隙中显得珍贵的清醒。

“那是什么？带点煮过的汤味。”

古怪的沉默持续了好一会。库洛卡斯大夫微调脖颈与眼球，将船医室的门移动到视界的中心，他慢慢地、慢慢地排空在想的所有事情，只考虑那扇紧闭的东西，上好的木头制的，实用又美观，严丝合缝地嵌进门框里。唯一的出入口。念头像他的名字那样绽放开来：下一秒可能就会有人打开它，闯进这里，报要报的信。他觉得真应该搬张能坐的东西过来，好好地看会这漂亮地方。不必费心移动那张研读病历专用的爱椅（那是他离开双子岬时从灯塔中带出来的。当时，西尔巴兹·雷利亲自帮他把它固定在了桌子旁），一张给病人坐的、坐垫有如海绵蛋糕胚的高脚凳就好。

如果病的不恰好是巴基，库洛卡斯大夫就会使唤他。明面上巧妙地用一种和使唤相去甚远的语调，使这孩子心甘情愿地干这事。

库洛卡斯大夫踱着步将他所需要的高脚凳拿过来了。他没有用地上预留的搭扣固定，因为首席航海士斯库帕·加本在昨天的航路探讨大会上提到这座港口附近的洋流很和缓，“好得不真实”。

他坐下来，双手抱胸，又看了一眼那扇门，开口回答道：“鱼皮上刮下来的盐。”

“哎……啊！”巴基灰蓝的眼睛恼怒地睁大了，“您别戏弄我！”

库洛卡斯大夫转过头来，表情一点也不带变，内心倒是自豪于自己找到的这个折中方案。“还有盼你别死的信念呢。你觉得我说这话就是为了打趣，拿你寻开心？别看扁医生了，我尽量用你的小脑袋能理解的话解释吧。本来我以为是五日病，但前段时间都没靠岸，全船人这样的又只有你一个，说明不是给虫子咬了的问题，也不是食物中毒或者你们那条储备粮身上的病菌变异了；血液涂片正常，可以排除内脏炎症和免疫系统暴走，何况我还切开你身体看了——这在别人身上可没法做——未发现明显病理组织；显性的症状，头晕、发烧、呕吐，总体而言没有特定在某个位置的剧痛。那我该怎么想？”库洛卡斯大夫一口气说完这些话，神色凝重如在暗示唯一切合实际的治疗方案乃镇静剂一剂及拘束衣一套，“把我想成加本老兄了。他逗你们就真的只是为了逗你们。可怜的年轻人。又没人会替你打官司，死人官司啊，保险官司啊——就算有，我也堂堂正正地断言这是自限性的疾病，并认定在病情没有恶化的前期，针对各个症状进行支持治疗就好。吐了就补充盐水。发烧得严重了就冰水敷。如果要用抗生素，就用足疗程。不然你又还能怎么想？”

他推了一下眼镜，又整理了一下胸前的挂坠。“医术不是我炫耀的工具，但雷利老兄当初拜托我那么久是有理由的。”

小病号困惑得缩起了脖子，像个才因为冲动蔑视了法庭而喜提终身监禁的罪犯。他显然毫无医学方面的知识。对这个年龄的人来说，毁坏比修缮自然得多、容易得多、有趣得多。

但他哪条路都不选，只选择举起杯子。“我喝干了，库洛卡斯先生……”

“不错。”其实还剩半根拇指深的水呢，“我再给你——”

“库洛卡斯先生！我想问——”

“没什么好问的。”

这句话似乎把巴基激怒了，他从喉咙里发出一阵“喀、喀、喀”的气音。

“遵守医嘱！”库洛卡斯大夫提高音量，“不然你下船去找人治病，看看那些民众待不待见你这腰间别刀的海贼小鬼——”

“——库洛卡斯先生！那么，我会死吗？！”

几乎是尖叫的质问把刚进入变声期的声带都弄哑了。

“你干这行比我久！虽然只是见习生。不应该怕死。”

“可是——”

“你吐太多了，一团糟！”

船医先生还是拿走那只杯子。再次掀开帘子时，他的手心里还有额外的两枚东西。他以“这回谁也别想让我挪窝了”的气势坐下。

“胶囊不要咬破，喝完这杯就行。”

库洛卡斯大夫最不愿看到事物——理应和各类喜剧表演精心构造的笑点一样心照不宣的事物——被用旁侧的人言点破，像被一刀接一刀捅死，寿命终结，魂飞魄散，死体坍缩得惨白、干瘪。为什么人总是只能确认看得见的东西的价值呢？他修习儿科时，曾以为孩子们既然靠本能行动，就至少不会被这种愚昧蒙蔽。

巴基收了声，他吞下药片，静悄悄地啜饮起杯中物来。这次好好喝完了。发烧带来的迷糊似乎又把他占领，而库洛卡斯终于能作为库洛卡斯自己静静地看一会那扇门了。透过圆圆镜片，他享受着失焦的晶状体带来的——两扇彼此重叠的门。随后，他的思绪像一大网被放生的乌贼一样，开始处处流连，也像是在游动。这艘船真是了不起。那些柔软美味的生灵游动到哪里，他的赞美就被带到哪里。这真是艘了不起的船。他觉得在地球另一端的双子岬行医和看守灯塔的日子好像还在昨天，而现在他竟然到了这里，就凭着这艘红帆的巨船。唯一的缺憾是，那使他最终应承了西尔巴兹·雷利的考虑落空了。

“盐是干嘛的？”巴基突然问。

“人体内环境。电解质。我这么说吧。你的身体就像一片微缩的大海，”库洛卡斯打量那颗脑袋上乱蓬蓬的短发，那一头少见的水蓝平时都隐匿在各式各样的小帽子下，“海水变少了就得人为补充……算了。生物化学。你应该不感兴趣。”

“喔……喔。这跟化学有什么关系？我挺了解化学。”

“这样啊。”

“我这么跟您说：硝酸甘油可以制炸药。对吧，库洛卡斯先生。”

“你说得对。这是它在化学领域的——”

“还有海贼领域，爆炸领域！不过差不多。我横竖不拿这东西申请……那叫什么来着？”

“专利。”

“专——利！横竖不拿这东西申请专利。来钱太少。”

库洛卡斯暗自思忖，决定不把硝酸甘油缓解心绞痛的机理和这个发现的价值告诉他，毕竟这孩子连为什么呕吐后要喝盐水也搞不清，即使这本质上和人尽皆知的出海保命守则第一条“再渴也别喝海水”是一个道理。同时，库洛卡斯也担心一个不注意说上兴头，就透露了受尊敬的罗杰的境况——就好像一只乌贼轻轻地喷出了些墨汁，染暗视界的一角，逼得他必须闭上眼睛甩头以使空气清澈。

“汤姆大叔。”从膝盖的前方，巴基的声音又突然响了起来。

“什么？”

“这艘奥罗·杰克逊号的建造者。汤姆大叔他啊。”

“那个金刚河豚鱼人。”

巴基侧躺过来，点了点头。“似乎在研究列车之类的。他的研究精神让我十分敬佩。”

“叫得那么客气啊。”

“有时我和香克斯聊天，只简称他——汤姆。”

“这才像你们这种小鬼会有的态度。”库洛卡斯评论道，“他是个不错的兄弟，造船真有一手。”

“但在罗杰船长面前我可不会这么叫。罗杰船长和汤姆大叔关系很好，因为是汤姆大叔一手整了这艘船——嘛，虽然这害得他和他的工作室成员只能搬到废船岛。在桥洞底下。”巴基分裂出一只手，悬浮在那光洁额头上方比比划划，“汤姆大叔说过，船造成了就是造成了，这话只跟我们说过。所以船如果不用了，作为船废弃，那也是一条出路。他挺喜欢我们，说服了船长让我们负责下水式，还给我们吃特产的水水肉……”

“‘我们’？”

“——香克斯。”

“我以为是‘你们’。一群人。”

“就我和香克斯，我们俩啦。”他比出一个“二”。

“喔。”库洛卡斯饶有兴味地单手托腮。多合理的事情。

“没有别人了。可要不是他就好了。我一个人也能干。当时，下水式，我们需要各自在这艘奥罗·杰克逊号上摔碎一个酒瓶，本来弄碎了就好，万事大吉。结果，我太开心了，说了一句此生最错误不过的话：有点不过瘾啊。然后那家伙拖了一箱空酒瓶过来，准备砸个痛快……真是、我明明只是……我已经成熟得不会干这档子事了！我是更成熟的那个！还是被连指带笑、唔、可恶……”巴基下定了决心，重重地吸气，忍着世界上最没有存在意义的眼泪，“船长，汤姆，可可罗，横纲。雷利先生都笑了。一起笑，都当是我提前一百年就跟他说了要演这一出，真气人，早知就把装着酒的那瓶砸他头上。天哪……”

他愤愤不平，好像自己沙哑的声音所描述的并非一个同龄玩伴在儿童期天真本性的流露，而是一个损友存心要置他于死地似的。

他又说了几番别的话，直呼船匠汤姆和其秘书可可罗小姐其名，全然沉浸在了发生过的事情里。而库洛卡斯想象两瓶红酒，或者金酒，朗姆酒，任何酒——被比眼前动来动去的这只更稚嫩的素手们接过、紧握、掷出，划一道抛物线，在奥罗·杰克逊号船首两对丰满的纯金胸脯上轰然迸裂，甘美的酩酊。十岁之后可以接受，但再小就不应该碰那玩意了，就算是张开嘴接到溅出来的几滴也不行。他久久地盯着巴基红红的脸，连脑子里想着酗酒的罗杰的时候都没有像往常那样看向一个便于思考的空角落。哗啦、哗啦、哗啦。或许在船只完成使命退役之时，也应该向它丢点什么，以示敬意。

“雷利他知道你们喝酒。喝醉。”

“知道啊。就是那次以后嘛。”巴基顿了一顿，然后辩白式地，“在宴会上我们喝的。”

“他没叫你们滚开。”

“那才怪呢。他很理解的。肯定的。”

“确实没叫你们滚开？”

“没有，当然没有。是确实的、真的没有。”

“可可罗，”库洛卡斯说，这次确实是个疑问了，“是那个人鱼姑娘吗？”

“哪个？”

“汤姆身边那个啊。”

“那位已经是个大妈了。”

“只是对你来说，小鬼。”

“那是叫这名字没错。她应该能跟您养的那条大鲸鱼沟通。”

“不凑巧，他并不是我养的。他有名字，叫拉布。”

拉布是西海来的、住在他的灯塔旁的岛鲸，这个物种顾名思义，能长到岛一般大，还是天生的群居动物。

说完这句话后，库洛卡斯感觉乌贼们都停下了游动，而开始三五成群地流泪了。不过，他很快就从这种惬意的呆然中恢复了过来。“快啦，都快啦。”

“什么快啦？”巴基收起那只晃动不停的手。

“犯不着问我。我出去一下。”

“什么？我不……”

库洛卡斯站起身，俯视着：“有人管饭的日子——结束的日子。”

他不知道自己这三年间还见过什么东西能比此刻少年的表情更难以应对，只好又说：“好了，好好休息，别踢被子。赶得及的，你别担心，小子。”

他希望自己的意图有传达到，哪怕只有最少的一分也好。他离开角落，握住船医室的门把手，紧闭的门刚打开一条缝，乌贼们就一贯地涌出，再也找不到了。那种他本以为会晚些再出现的空落落的感觉袭上心头。他来到奥罗·杰克逊号的甲板上，中途爬过了几段楼梯、走过了几条走廊，时不时还手抚一下坚实的、围着即将永垂不朽的生灵们的墙壁。木材的纹路十分罕见。夜空晴朗，岛上少少的建筑泛着论格子数的微光，其中有几格的来源是那座落在一片狭长海滩上的灯塔。他凝望了一会儿，重新回到船舱，没被任何人发现，最后走进了船长室，去报自己要报的信。那名肥胖的鱼人大工说过的话一直萦绕在他的脑海里。

* * *

一个晚上，香克斯坐在一张床的床沿。那张床同样大，同样铺着洁白软被。他喝得有些醉，疼痛多少被镇住一点。他专心致志地盯住框着黑黢黢的岛的飘窗，还有上头那盆搁着毛巾的水。巴基裹着被子横陈在身后，发着热气，在酒精的作用下已经搁浅似地睡着了。他能听见巴基均匀的呼吸声，像一根锯条缓慢地拉扯。

现在又只剩我们俩了，香克斯想。

他意欲呕吐，但胃除了失控的低鸣以外什么都送不出。这是腹部被打了好几拳的必然结果。他咬断的几根曾经爱抚过他脸的手指现在还留着滋味在嘴里，发刺发甜又发苦。他难受得抓紧床单。谁也不在了，这事实融化成了接管一切的无耻黑暗本身。他亲爱的巴基便在这样的黑暗中呼吸着。另一边，潮声很远，一声声啁啾缺乏节奏。香克斯以刚从麻醉中苏醒的心境将注意力集中在那单调的、旁若无人的声音上。他在心里数数，每数一个数便收缩一下自己的手指：一，二，三。呼吸不停。直到第一百下也过去了：呼吸不停。他闭上眼睛，从来没觉得那么糟过。

**Author's Note:**

> 照例全是私设和极恶趣味，不过这次我心血来潮，决定把这句放到末尾。  
> 我特别喜欢库洛卡斯大夫，理由有二：一，他医术过硬；二，他有非常好的幽默感，论日式搞笑的话，是拔尖之装傻役。  
> 写完的时候刚好网购的啤酒送到了，还没喝。希望好喝。


End file.
